Gaped at the Moments
by junmeanssi
Summary: "Sekarang, atau tidak sama sekali." Mungkin kata kata itulah yang membuat Kris sadar bahwa dia begitu mencintai Yixing. KrisLay. Kris/Lay. EXO Fanfiction.


**junmeanssi proudly presents**

"**Gaped at the Moment"**

**Casts : Kris/Lay**

"_...a selfish greed and a clinging obsession, i shout this for damn love.."_

A/N : Request dari Infinite membuatku teringat pada janjiku sendiri, aku akan menemui Suho saat aku sudah sukses nanti, hahaha.

-xoxo-

_Tidak semua perasaan yang aku miliki terbalas. Terkadang butuh beberapa waktu untuk menyimpulkan pada kenyataan bahwa aku masih belum sanggup untuk pergi dari kehidupannya. Kehidupannya dan kehidupanku, kami tak jauh berbeda. Terdengar klise, kami bertetangga, kami saling mengenal, kami saling menyapa, dan kami saling memendam perasaan. Selama bertahun tahun aku berusaha menyangkal bahwa aku memiliki perasaan padanya. Selama bertahun tahun pula dia selalu datang padaku, menceritakanku berbagai pengalamannya, menceritakanku betapa nyamannya ia pada pekerjaan barunya. Namun sama sekali dia tidak pernah menyinggung masalah kekasih. _

_Aku kenal baik sifatnya yang tidak suka mengumbar masalah pribadi terutama percintaan, sebisa mungkin dia tutupi dan menyimpannya sendiri. Padahal seharusnya dia melihatku ada disini, aku selalu berusaha untuk ada dan dekat padanya, walaupun tidak bisa dipungkiri, aku terlalu egois menganggap perasaan yang ada sebagai perasaan sebagai keluarga. Kenyataannya, lebih dari itu. _

_Zhang Yixing, aku tidak pernah merasa menyesal pernah menaruh harapan padamu, aku yakin kau juga pasti menyadari perasaanku. Karena perasaan kita sama. Kita saling menyukai._

-xoxo-

"Jangan melamun, _bighead_" suara Ibuku terdengar dan merasa sesuatu yang dingin menempel di pipi. Ternyata Ibuku sudah ada disebelahku, membawa kaleng soda yang dingin. Aku hanya tersenyum kecut.

"Ada apa Mom? Dan satu lagi kepalaku tidak besar" sergahku. Ibuku menyodorkan kaleng soda dan dengan senang hati aku langsung mengambil dan membukanya. Aku memang paling suka soda kaleng.

"Kepalamu memang besar, kok. Jadi Ibu memanggilmu _bighead_." Tawa Ibuku. Aku hanya nyengir sekilas dan memilih meminum kembali sodaku. Bisa aku lihat kalau Ibu menatapku smabil tersenyum sendiri. Awalnya aku sendiri tidak terlalu memerdulikannya, tetapi makin lama senyumnya makin lebar. Bukannya takut, hanya saja Ibuku seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Mom, ayolah, jangan tersenyum seperti itu. Membuatku takut saja" Aku memalingkan muka sambil tetap meminum sodaku. Tangan Ibuku seketika menepuk pundakku dan kata kata yang dilontarkan Ibuku membuatku tersedak.

"Yixing menelepon Mommy. Dia bilang dia merindukanmu, Yifan."

Lututku melemas seketika.

-xoxo-

"Hei, Yifan!" kali ini Chen berteriak menghampiriku di lorong kampus, tepatnya saat waktu pergantian kelas. Sial, padahal umurnya beda setahun denganku, tapi dia tidak mau memanggilku kakak.

"Ada apa?" aku bertanya padanya yang terengah-engah sembari memegang lututnya, kelelahan karena berlari menuju ke tempatku. Kakinya kan kecil, mungkin saja dia berlari dengan menggunakan semua tenaganya.

Setelah deru nafasnya perlahan normal, dia mendongak menatapku, sambil tersenyum simpul. Biasanya dia akan menunjukkan seringai menyebalkannya itu padaku, dan aku benci itu. Aku tentu saja merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan semuanya. Chen biasanya tidak pernah tersenyum seperti ini di hadapanku, kecuali tertawa tentunya, karena dia punya hobi menjahiliku.

"Kau pasti tidak akan percaya." Ujar Chen senang. Dahiku semakin berkerut.

"Tidak akan percaya apa? Kau memutuskan berhenti untuk menjahiliku begitu?" selidikku.

Chen mengibaskan tangannya, wajahnya terlihat terkejut. "Ah bukan itu, kalau hal yang satu itu mana mungkin aku mau berhenti. Itukan keseharianku." Jawabnya lagi sembari tertawa. Aku semakin bingung. Anak ini belum minum obat, atau apa?

"Yixing. Dia ingin menemuimu selasa depan!" jawab Chen senang. Tangannya terentang ke atas, dan melompat kecil. Wajahku seketika memerah mendengar namanya, hanya namanya saja, reaksi tubuhku sudah berlebihan. Telingaku seperti terasa terbakar, memerah padam. Pikiranku kalang kabut, hatiku berdebar keras.

"A-apa?" dengan susah payah aku menjawab seusai menelan kasar ludahku. Tenggorokanku terasa kering.

"Jangan sok kaget deh, Yifan." Chen menyenggol bahuku. "Yixing mengirimku e-mail tadi malam, dia bilang dia akan pulang hari Minggu. Dan hari Selasanya, dia mau menemuimu. Katanya dia rindu padamu." Chen tersenyum lagi. Memang, diantara semua teman temanku, hanya Chen yang tahu kalau aku mencintai Yixing. Awalnya aku hanya bilang pada Chen perasaan yang aku miliki ini hanya perasaan nyaman sesama keluarga. Tapi Chen berkilah, perasaanku berbeda. Dia mendukungku untuk mendekati Yixing dari tahun pertama aku menjadi mahasiswa, sampai semester tiga sekarang.

Aku jadi ingat percakapanku dengan Ibu. Ibu juga bilang kalau Yixing rindu padaku.

Tuh kan, lututku lemas lagi.

"Ingat Yifan, Ini kesempatan untukmu! Kau harus memanfaatkan ini. Kalau tidak, kau mungkin akan menyesal selamanya!" Chen meyakinkan dan menepuk keras bahuku.

Aku ingin pingsan.

-xoxo-

"Mom, aku pergi dulu." Pamitku pada Ibu. Dengan setelan blazer kasual dan gaya rambutku yang updo, aku siap untuk menemui Yixing. Awalnya sih aku ingin memakai tuksedo yang juga aku pakai saat promnight, tapi menurutku terlalu berlebihan. Jadilah blazer kasual yang aku pilih. Lagipula, aku malah terlihat semakin tampan. Dengan berani aku berkaca di depan Ibuku, dengan pose andalanku.

Ibuku hanya tersenyum. "Aduh, yang mau ketemuan dengan pacar."

Wajahku memerah. "Bukan pacar, bu. Aku kan mau menemui Yixing." Aku menggaruk tengkukku malu menatap Ibuku.

"Bukan? Lebih tepatnya sih belum jadi pacar." Ibuku mengerlingkan matanya lalu berjalan menuju dapur. Ah, aku malu sekali.

-xoxo-

Akhirnya aku sampai di depan rumah Yixing. Sendirian. Tentu saja sendirian, kalau aku mengajak Chen, sudah tentu anak yanhg satu itu akan menyambar memeluk Yixing tanpa henti, lalu bercerita panjang lebar. Dan pada akhirnya akan mencampakku. Dan aku tidak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi. Dengan melonggarkan kerah bajuku sedikit, aku mengetuk pintu rumah Yixing.

"Permisi." Kuatur nadaku senormal mungkin, padahal hatiku berderu sangat kencang. Kuusap pelan leher bagian belakangku, nervous. Aku bukannya tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya, hanya saja, bagaimana aku bisa bertemu dengannya dalam keadaanku yang seperti ini. Aku begitu menyukainya, aku takut aku tidak bisa mengontrol diriku sendiri sampai-

Suara pintu berdecit pelan, terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Yixing dengan rambutnya yang colat teduh,lesung pipitnya terkembang dan kaget melihatku.

Bruk.

"YIFAAAANNN!"

Tubuh kecilnya merengkuh badanku dan seakan akan semuanya berhenti. Aku mereasa sosok kecil seperti Yixing mampu memberikan sentuhan manis di sekujur tubuhku. Pelukannya sangat erat, sampai aku kebingungan bagaimana cara mendeskripsikan perasaanku saat ini.

Sampai akhirnya pelukan Yixing melonggar, dan menatapku seraya tersenyum.

"Ayo masuk dulu, aku akan membuatkanmu kopi."

Hatiku berdebar terlalu kencang, ini diluar batas normal. Biasanya tubuhku akan bereaksi sangat berlebihan seperti misalnya lututku yang melemas, tersedak, hanya dengan mendengar namanya. Namun kali ini, hanya hatiku. Aku memegang dadaku sendiri dan melihatnya melenggang masuk ke dalam rumah.

-xoxo-

"Jadi, bagaimana kuliahmu?" tanya Yixing.

Aku yang duduk di kursi dapur hanya mengedikkan bahu. "Tidak ada yang terlalu menyenangkan, kecuali dijahili Chen." Jawabku melengos

Yixing tertawa. "Chen sepertinya tidak akan berhenti sampai kau sendiri berlutut padanya untuk menyerah."

"Tidak akan, mana mungkin aku mau melakukannya."

Yixing terkekeh dan membawakanku segelas kopi yang masih mengepul. Dia menyeret kursi di sebelahnya dan duduk di depanku. Dagunya dipangku dengan sebelah tangannya.

Aku jadi ragu, haruskah aku minum? Kalau aku minum kopi ini mungkin saja aku akan tersedak karena diperhatikan olehnya.

"Minum saja."

_Dia membaca pikiranku._

"Aku kan memang suka memperhatikanmu. Jadi, minumlah." Yixing menyodorkan gelas kopi semakin dekat kearahku. Dengan tangan yang nyaris bergetar, kuambil gelas itu dan meminumnya langsung.

Spontan aku memuntahkannya, parah sekali. Aku tidak sadar dan langsung meminumnya padahal kopinya lumayan panas. Lidahku serasa terbakar dan mati rasa.

"Fan! Kau tidak apa apa? Astaga." Yixing buru buru mengambil sehelai tissue di dekat kulkas dan mengusapkannya pada area sekitar bibirku. Badanku membeku. Kalau Yixing seperti ini, aku minum kopi panas berulang kalipun sepertinya tidak masalah. Wajah Yixing yang terlihat khawatir saat itu, rambutnya yang semakin terlihat menawan dengan warna cokelat, belum lagi matanya. Aku suka semuanya.

"Lidahmu tidak apa apa kan?" tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak apa apa, aku baik baik saja. Tapi rasanya lidahku mati rasa."

"Apa kita perlu ke dokter? Fan, ayo cepat-" Yixing menarik pergelangan tanganku pelan namun berhasil kutahan. Wajahnya berbalik menatapku. Seketika ucapan Chen terngiang di telingaku.

_Sekarang, atau tidak sama sekali._

"Tidak perlu" jawabku.

"Eh? Tapi katamu tadi-"

Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, kata kata yang seharusnya aku keluarkan saat perayaan candle light dinner yang kusiapkan untuk mengutarakan perasaanku pada Yixing malah terlontar dengan cepat. Seperti tanpa kendali. "Yixing. Aku tahu kalau saat ini memang tidak sesuai dengan perkiraanmu."

"Aku tahu kalau saat ini bukan saat yang romantis untukku dan juga untukmu."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa menahan diriku."

Wajah Yixing menyiratkan ketidak pahaman pada setiap kata kataku. Aku menggenggam kedua lengannya, mendekatkan tubuhnya semakin dekat denganku.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Yixing semakin terkejut.

"Aku sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat-"

"Mencintaimu."

Bugh.

Satu pukulan mendarat lumayan keras di perutku. Rasanya nyeri sekali. Apa Yixing menolakku?

"Kau."

"Xing, aku bisa jelaskan." Belum sempat aku berbicara Yixing malah memukul kepalaku.

"Diam dulu, _bighead_!" jawabnya gemas. Posenya sedikit berkacak pinggang, sebenarnya aku ingin tertawa karena posenya, tetapi mungkin ekspresi tertawaku lebih mirip ekspresi orang yang kesakitan, jadi aku diam saja.

"Kenapa baru sekarang."

Yixing mendengus kesal dan malah memelukku erat. Padahal sedetik yang lalu dia memukul kepalaku lumayan keras.

"Maaf, aku tidak terlalu berani mengungkapkannya padamu, jadi, yah, begitulah. Maafkan aku."

Lalu entah aku sadar atau sedang bermimpi, Yixing langsung mengecup singkat bibirku, dan parahnya, wajahku memerah lagi. Yixing lalu tersenyum dan mengacak rambutku pelan.

"Ciuman yang pertama itu."

Yixing menunjuk bibirku.

"Untuk telah membohongiku selama ini."

Aku melongo, lalu sedetik kemudian Yixing mengecup lagi bibirku lama. Bukannya aku tidak mau membalasnya, hanya saja apa jadinya kalau kau dicium tiba tiba oleh orang yang kau sukai seperti ini?

"Ciuman yang kedua itu."

Yixing merangkul hangat tubuhku lagi, dan membisikkan "Sebagai jawabanku."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, bighead."

Sepertinya semua rasa ketidak percayaanku terbayar dengan pernyataan cinta dari Yixing sebagai jawaban. Aku emrasa kalau sekelilingku berubah menjadi padang bunga matahari, dengan sebuah pohon besar yang menaungi, hamparan rumput yang hijau dan indah membentang, dan tanpa aku sadari juga pandangan mataku meredup, hidungku seperti mengeluarkan sesuatu dan-

Bruk.

"Astaga Yifan jangan pingsan!"

-xoxo-


End file.
